


Final hoorah - Rayleigh x Reader x Roger

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Final hoorah - Rayleigh x Reader x Roger

“The crew disbanding after all these years, after all we’ve accomplished, how boring,” you groan drunken, sulking, dropping your head against the bar counter as you held your mug. “It’ll be okay _____,” one crew member chimes. “Yeah, we all know it’s for the best,” another one pipes up. “Yeah, the captain knows what he’s doing,” another cheers, evoking the entire crowd to cheer along with him. “TO THE CAPTAIN!!” Everyone roared in delight, you seemed to be the only one dreading the idea. They only seemed to get louder as Rayleigh and Roger enter the bar, “my, my, it’s quite lively in here,” Rayleigh laughed. “Enjoy yourselves everyone, drink and be merry!” Roger cheered. The crowd of crewmen went wild after that, their excessive drinking only became more excessive. Roger and Rayleigh laughed whole heartedly amongst the crowd of men before taking their seats at the bar, both men on either side of you. “_____, why do you look so gloomy? It’s a celebration!” Rayleigh rumbles, patting your back. “A celebration for what?” You scoff, picking up your head, your chin rested on the counter. “A celebration of life, living,” Roger adds, grinning his usual grin. You turn to him and begun to tear up, “but captain… You don’t…” Rayleigh and Roger wrap their arms around you, sandwiching you between their warm bodies, “it’s going to be alright _____,” Roger assures in a somber tone. “Yes, this isn’t the end of anything, just a new beginning in our lives,” Rayleigh adds softly. The warmth that surrounded you as they both held you tightly gave you reassurance, “maybe you guys are right,” you breathe, relaxing between them, placing a hand on one of their forearms, “things… Might just turn out alright…”


End file.
